1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt webbing retractor, and in particular relates to a shaft for supporting a spool on which seat belt webbing is wound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle seat belt retractors which have a plastic spool and a metal reinforcing member in the spool are known. The spool is supported for rotation by a frame of the retractor. Belt webbing is wound on the spool and is extensible about a vehicle occupant. In the event of sudden deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision, the vehicle occupant may tend to move relative to the vehicle and place a tensile force on the belt webbing. This tensile force is transmitted through the plastic spool and into the metal reinforcing member. The metal reinforcing member experiences a bending moment.